Love Across Time
by Inu'stravels
Summary: I love you....and I knew if i loved you that you'd just and up hurting me....but I loved you anyway!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Across Time**

**Hey I made a new story I hope you like it and please review**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one:Keep your Promise**

**The sky danced with the ending sun,as Inuyasha and Kagome sit silent thinking of the days mistake**

**Flash back...**

**"Inuyasha why are you so cruel!"yelled a crying Kagome**

**"I'm not Kagome!"he replied with a yell**

**"You said you'd Keep that promise to me!"she screamed **

**"Kagome I..."he became silent **

**"Inuyasha your such a jerk!"she ran off back to Sango and the others in tears,as the mid day sun began to set **

**End Flash Back**

**"Dinner is Ready Kagome"said Sango **

**"Oh...thanks"she looked down at her food_ Oh Inuyasha...Why did you have to lie?_,Tears began to weld up in her eyes and they began to fall onto her food.She tried to avoid the others from seeing the sorrow in her eyes,She didn't eat,she placed her food down and walked outside with a cold silence**

**_Inuyasha why...why couldn't you just ...just stay with me?... _Kagome sat down by a tree that neared a stream,Her tears burned her eyes like the mid-day sun as she talked out-loud to herself **

**"Inuyasha why! WHY?"she screamed through her tears,Unaware of being watched by her heart broken love**

**"Kagome..."he wispered **

**"Inuyasha why? why...why did you have to break my heart? why couldn't you stay with me I love you so much"she placed her head in her hands and cried even more **

**"Inuyasha I love you isn't that enough?ISN'T MY PAIN ENOUGH! Inuyasha why are you doing this to me! your always hurting me!Why do I even bother to stay here!I should just go home!You don't need me if you have her!"she sobbed then wispered**

**"Yeah thats what I should do i should just leave you don't need me Inuyasha...Yoy could just...PRETEND SHES ACTUALLY ALIVE AND STAY WITH HER!"her voice was shakey and full of pain **

**"Kagome..I-I...YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"he said rushing down to her**

**"You don't need me!"**

**"I...I'm sorry"said Inuyasha standing before her**

**"Don't Lie to me! You said you never go back on your promise! you lied Inuyasha I love you to much and I knew if I loved you that you'd just hurt me but I loved you anyway!"the shock of her hurt words killed Inuyasha as a tear streamed from his golden eyes he was surprised at his eyes why was he **

**"I-I-I...I sigh Kagome please don't cry..."he sat down beside her and huged her only to have her pull away **

**"Don't...you don't love me...so why should I love you?"she wispered knowing that her words were heard**

**"Kagome I-"**

**"Stop Inuyasha just stop...Sit...Inuyasha that will be the last time you hear that from me..."he met the ground**

**"Kagome why'd you-"he stopped seeing her walk away towards the well**

**"Kagome wait"he followed wanting her to stop_Please stop Kagome please stop for me..._**

**

* * *

**

**well that was the end of the first chapter please review! I have to admit I liked this chapter even though it was sad I kinda got something off my back ya know? I've been thinking of making a staoy like this for awhile INUYASHA AND KAGIME FOREVER! please review**


	2. One more thing Inuyasha

**Chapter 2:One more thing Inuyasha...**

**"Inuyasha..."she finally stopped at the well_I don't think I can ever come back..._**

_**Flash back...**_

_**"I love sitting here with you Inuyasha"she said **_

_**"Yeah me too..."**_

_**"Inuyasha...I know you love kikyo but...I love you too...and "**_

_**"I love you...Kikyo is dead and your alive and thats why i will always choose you Kagome..." is that the only reason why inuyasha?...cause shes dead and I'm not?...Inuyasha...**_

_**"Kagome..."she looked at him**_

_**"Inuyash wait do you love kikyo?i have to know"**_

_**"NO! I will alwys be with you Kagome...I promise"**_

_**"You... you promise?will you keep your promise to me?"**_

_**"Yes Kagome of course...Im not going to hell with kikyo"he said leaning on Kagome and she did the same**_

_**End Flash Back**_

**_"_Kagome I"**

**"Inuyasha...You promised me..."tears began to form at the rim of her eyes she tried to hold them in but they came anyway.She looked at him her eyes carried the sorrow of the angels themselve,He looked at her eyes and watched every tear fall from her pain filled face.Her eyes were full of hurt and her body was tremberling her legs went weak and she fell to her knees **

**"You never loved me Inuyasha ...only lies"she sobbed then she got a hold of herself and stood to her feet**

**"Oh...one more thing Inuyasha..."Her eyes went coldly**

**"YOU NEVER WANTED ME HERE AND NOW THAT YOUR WITH KIKYO YOU WILL NEVER NEED ME SO I'M NEVER COMING BACK!"she then fell backwards and left inuyasha behind.He watched as a stray tear flew through the air as a blue light came from the well and disappeared**

**"Kagome..."his eyes were covered as a tearb began to fll from his very eyes,they didn't want to stop**

**In Kagomes Time**

**"Mom...I'm Back...Alone"her muffeled voice was heard by everyone in the house as they came over to her**

**"Hunny whats wrong?"asked Sota**

**"Inuyasha...he didn't...keep his promise to me!"she broke down crying**

**"i love him so much"she sobbed**

**"Shhhh...It's ok Kagome"said Her mother**

**"Come now Kagome..."Said her gampa**

**"ring ring"the phone started ringing**

**"Hello? yes shes here,Kagome it's for you"Her mother said**

**"Hello?Oh hi ayumi! yeah i think I can...yeah I'm fine...I'm alittle upset is all yeah see you there"Kagome hanged up and went upstairs without saying anything**

**"Well I'm going out"she said wipping her tears away **

**"ok"they didn't ask where **

**At the Hang out place **

**"hey Kagome you look great!"Ayumi said gasping**

**"Hey we havn't seen you in awhile"her other friends said **

**"Thanks"Kagome was wearing a Blue dress with a pink light-jacket over the dress**

**"And now Kagome Higarashi!"her friends said (they're singing by thw way)**

**"clears throatThis song is to...Someone who broke my heart"she heard a 'awww' come from the addience(Disclaimer:I don't own 'goodbye to you or the person who sings it )**

**"_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with   
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_**

I've been searching deep down in my soul   
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to"Her eyes began to fill with tears 

**_" I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away   
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right _**

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved

_**The one thing that I tried to hold on to"She was crying now but she continued anyway **_

**_"Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time   
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time_**

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

We the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star ..."she ended the song in tears but she singed the song perfectly a up-roar came from the croud and they asked for more and so she did 

_**(Disclaimer:I do not own crush on you,or mandy moore)**_

_**"You know everything that i'm afriad of**_

_**You do everything I wish I did**_

_**Evereybody wants you**_

_**everybody loves you**_

_**I know I should tell you how I feel**_

_**I wish everyone could Disapear**_

_**Every time you call me i'm to scared to be me**_

_**Oh I'm to shy to say**_

_**Oh I've got a crush on you**_

_**I hope you feel the way that I do**_

_**I get a rush when I'm with you**_

_**Ohhhh I got a crush on you,A crush on you"She shined as she began to really get into the song and she swayed her hips to the song**_

**_"You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way "she thought of inuyasha but then continued_**

"Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you 

**_Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_**

You say everything that no one says  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush... "she finished and then sat down with her friends all around her

**"That was great kagome!"they all said**

**"Yeah..."she sighed**

**"But...did your Boyfriend hurt you?"**

**"I...I don't think we are together anymore...he wnet with someone else...and he lied to me"she said and her friends gasped**

**----------------------**

**hi i hoped you liked it lol well bye bye oh! and plez review**


	3. Thinking things through

**Chapter 3: Thinking things through**

**---**

**hey everyone i know i know im a horrible person for not updating in 2 months im so sorry but i promise to update! and i'll keep my promise unlike Inuyasha lol anyway if u can find it in your heart plez review **

**-------**

**"Kagome what did he lie about?" asked Ayumi**

**"He...nothing it's not important anymore, all you need to know is that we aren't together anymore and we won't ever be again" Kagome was now not sad, but angry stupid Inuyasha, fine, go ahead with your dead girlfriend, I have people here who want to be with me she turned away at her own thoughts no... that's not true, people want to be with me but I know I can't be with them... I don't want to be with them... **

**"Kagome?" asked Ayumi **

**"Umm, er, yes?" Kagome held a fake smile upon her face**

**"You coming? The others have a Little something for ya!"**

**"Oh, ok" she nodded and stood up (A/N:Kagome is in alot of pain so bare with me ok?) , Kagome was blind folded and the others guided her to Ayumi's house, they made her sit down and they took off her blind fold**

**"Oh guys this is to much!" she gasped with tears in her eyes. In front of her was a bunch of roses, a cell phone, and last but not least a picture of all four of them together**

**"Guys!" she cried in one of their arms **

**"thank you so much!" she sobbed with happiness and sadness**

**"No problem Kagome! think of it this way Kagome now we can call you " they all said **

**"Kagome, look at the time, i think we all have to go home soon" said Ayumi looking at the clock that said 11:30 pm **

**"Oh Yeah I have to go!" said Kagome standing up **

**"Don't forget your stuff, oh! and tommorrow do you want to hang out? considering it's summer break and all" (A/n: in this story Kagome**

**takes her tests and she does really well on them even though she wasn't in school she passed the tests and they made her pass ok?)**

**"ok... maybe i'll call you on my new cell phone!" kagome giggled**

**On the Way Home...**

**"Inuyasha..." Kagome looked to the sky, she thought back to all the times she left**

**"No, not this time Inuyasha... not this time" she said fighting tears**

**"I won't cry for someone as cruel as you!" she shook her head, she continued walking, she stopped at a street light and pushed the button **

**"Hey Kagome!" said a voice, kagome looked to the owner of the voice, it was Kiro (A/n: Kiro is a made up character cuz i don't like hobo, i mean hojo)**

**"Oh hey Kiro!" Kagome smiled at the boy, Kiro was slightly taller then her, black hair, and Purple eyes everytime Kagome saw him she thought of Inuyasha, Kiro had long hair, (not as long as Inuyasha) his eyes and black hair reminded her of Human Inuyasha I always like Inuyashas human side she thought**

**"Oh I'm sorry Kagome, I made you miss your light" Kiro said snapping Kagome out of her thoughts **

**"Oh it's ok" she smiled she smiled at me! he thought blushing **

**"You going this way too?" Kagome asked **

**"Oh, uh , yeah " Kiro was nervous around her all the time **

**"Well you wanna walk with me? I don't like walking alone at night anyway" Kagome said giggling under her breath**

**"Yeah!... er... I mean sure"Kiro was sooo smooooth (me: cough not cough), Kagome laughed again**

**"Whats so funny?" Kiro looked at her as they started walking**

**"Nothing" she giggled I love her giggle he thought again looking at Kagome**

**"Kagome..." Kiro sounded serious**

**"yes Kiro?" Kagome asked stopping**

**"Well... i umm..."Kiro started blushing**

**"I was wondering if... maybe you...want to umm... go out sometime?" he finally blurted out, he looked away**

**"... Sure!" Kagome said finally well maybe one date wouldn't hurt**

**"Great!" he was over joyed, they started walking again**

**"So... when did you first like me?" Kagome asked**

**"well, remember when I first came to class, you were actually there" he laughed as Kagome nodded **

**"Well, i was drawn to you the moment my eyes caught sight of you... that must sound so dumb" he said **

**"No , It's not dumb"Kagome said, stopping **

**"Whats wrong?" Kiro stopped as well I sence something Kiro thought there's something in the air kagome thought**

**"Do you feel something!" Kiro looked at Kagome as she turned to him with surprise why did he ask that, wait, does he sence it to? **

**"um... do you sence something?" Kagome asked**

**"Well, if I say yes you might think I'm weird"**

**"Well... there's something not right" Kagome thought**

**"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she started running with Kiro close behind**

**"WHO'S INUYASHA!"asked Kiro catching up with Kagome, she just kept running Inuyasha are you here? i sence the jewel from my room but it's moving! did you come to get it? **

**"There!" said Kiro pointing up to a piece of red cloth flashes in front of them**

**"SIT!" Kagome Yelled, Inuyasha met the ground with a loud 'THUD' **

**"Inuyasha?" Kagome said running over to him**

**"Why are you here! and You need a hat!" Kagome was screaming at him as Kiro came from behind her and surprised her**

**"Kagome, is that him? he looks just like the guy whos in the history books, 'Inuyasha the half breed Demon'" Kiro said **

**"What did you say?" Inuyasha finally stood up (notice how he didn't say anything to kagome)**

**"Er... inuyasha?" Kiro steped back **

**"S-I-T!" screamed kagome As Inuyasha forcefully met the ground **

**-----**

**hey there everyone i hope you liked the chapter plez review if ur not mad! **


	4. Confusion

**Chapter 4: Confussion**

**hello i know i know i have been majorly lacking on updates! plez read anyway!!! **

**"Inuyasha!...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!??" Kagome was confussed, she was mad, sad and most of all embarasset**

**"HEY I JUST WANTED TO-" he froze**

**"who's this?!" Inuyasha said he looks way to much like me.. in my human form**

**"My friend! what's it to you!!?" kiro and inuyasha were standing close to each other kagome gaspedthey look identical!!!!**

**"It's alot to me! now we're leaving!"he yelled**

**"NO! not this time Inuyasha!, I'm not leaving kiro!,... just go away!"kagome couldn't control herself, she pushed inuyasha and he hit the ground**

**"kagome..." he looked sad, his ears floped down, he stood up and ran off**

**"...er.. kagome... who was that?!" kiro was confussed**

**"he was... no one... look i understand if you don't want to go on a date..."she slumped down to the ground\**

**"kagome... that was weird... seeing a demon and all... but ... i have these, weird clouded memories of you... and yet i'm not sure... i'm totally weird... i couldn't possibly miss the chance to go out with you... you're beautiful" kagome stiffened up inuyasha, kiro... he looked at him**

**"Thanks..." would it be fare to go out with him?... he reminds me so much of inuyasha... maybe that's why...that's why i like him...**

**"Hey, I'm suppose to be walking you home" he said smirking he even smirks like inuyasha**

**"ok...let's go" she stood up, as he walked her home**

**i know its short please review**


	5. Sweet Summer Dreams

1**Chapter 5: Sweet Summer dreams**

The night was fading away, as the sun made its way up to visit Tokyo . Kagome was still asleep as the sun began to light up her world and her eyes began to slip open she sat up, and yawned

"Wow what a night last night..." she stood up and walked to the bathroom -_Inuyasha..._ _why did you come here?... I feel as through your still here... didn't you go back?-_

"Sister?" said Sotas voice

"yes?" she called back

"Oh so you are awake" she then heard people talking and then Sota yelled

"Well you have company"

"Oh ok!" she said

"One moment!" she ran quickly to her room, and changed into a black skirt and a green tank top with a light over jacket that was white, she then walked down stairs

"Hey Kagome" said Kiro

"I had this feeling that you'd be awake, so I came" he smiled

"Well as long as we're both awake, lets go to breakfast" Kagome giggled

"Ok"Kiro blushed -_I always feel so different with her... she's so interesting... why am I drawn to her?- _They were walking down the streets of Japan and they talked about school, friends but then Kagome needed to ask him something important

"What did... what did you mean you have clouded memories of me?" she fell silent

"I... my memories are always of you... battling, fighting together, you crying and me being a fool... I hate it when I see you cry, it bothers me so much... I remember you yelling at me saying 'I love you...I love you as a half demon!' weird isn't it?" kagome looked up at him...

"That was... the castle " Kagome was looking towards the sky

"The castle where I saved him... and saved everyone from being killed... we worked together... but in the end he still lived-"

"Naraku" Kiro said out loud

"Yes" she gasped

"How could you know about Naraku..." she looked puzzled

"I don't know I just see his face and Naraku comes into my memories" he was getting lost within his thoughts -_who am I really?... kagome seems to know me very well... almost as if she understand what's going on...- _

"Tell me... do you believe in reincarnation?" she asked turning her sight to him

"Well I'm not sure... should I ?" he was beginning to understand

"I'm a reincarnation..." kagome said

"How do you know?"

"Cause' I met the woman that I was reincarnated from..." Kiro almost jumped

"And... I'm afraid last night you met your reincarnation..."

"What?" Kiro was confused

"You see... Kikyo and Inuyasha fell in love with one another... Kikyo is a priestess and Inuyasha was a Half Demon...Their Union was not one people encouraged, nor did they hate it, Kikyo was a well respected priestess and a very good Priestess and Inuyasha fought demons..." she continued

"The Shukon-no-Tama... the sacred jewel ... is what ended their love and enabled me to meet Inuyasha... By luck I fell into the Well Of Time or the Bone Eaters Well... and I released Inuyasha from the tree he was forced upon...he was sealed there for 50 years... Kikyo died..."

"Then how did you meet her?"Kiro interrupted

"A piece of my very own soul was taken from me and it was enough to bring her back to life... with all her memories... she wished to take my whole soul... but every time someone tries that.. My soul cannot be taken from me..." she sighed -_in a way... I wished I had let her kill me and take my soul- _dark thought filled her mind, they just got some fast food for breakfast and sat down while she continued or at least tried to -_it's so hard to talk about this... it's hurting...- _

"Even now... he's in my dreams... I fell in love with someone who lives 500 years away from me... how impossible does that sound? I'm such a fool" she fought her tears

"No you're not Kagome!" he said sounding more and more like Inuyasha

"There are certain things I wasn't able to tell you as a half demon but I can tell you them now... I really do love you and knowing that you're never coming back hurts me Kagome... kikyo is someone who talks me into stupid things... and I can't help but listen! I'm an idiot kagome and I don't deserve you!" he said, his eyes looked soulless almost as if he was being taken over.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" kagome whimpered

- ok well that's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it! . Please review -


	6. Words left unsaid

1**Chapter 6:Words left Unsaid**

- hello everyone! Here's the 6th chapter! hope you enjoy it and please review!

"Inu..yasha..." Kagome felt weak in her knees

"Kagome I...I Kiros eyes began to drop as he passed out.

"Kiro! Kiro!" Kagome yelled as Kiros vision blurred and he found himself in a dark place... a place where he could not see anything, nothing but black

"Kiro..." Voice echoed all around him

"Kiro... " the voice said again.

"Who's there?!"Kiro called out, he then saw something, he wasn't sure what it was,a far off memory... or maybe a scattered dream

"Inu-yasha!...Inuyasha! INUYASHA!!!!" a girl called out As Inuyasha was running to her side

"Kagome...?" Kiro said to himself

"Inuyasha!" she said happily

"This is not possible, you should of been frozen in time like everyone else in this world!"said a Mysterious woman who sounded evil and had Kagome on a 5 pointed star

Kagome glanced at the heart necklace he had around his neck- the memory faded away

Another one came it was blurry

"Kikyo..." inuyasha said

"Come with me Inuyasha, Come with me to hell" kikyo said

"_Inuyasha no! Inuyasha don't do it! Why can't you see me!! Are you listening!!!"_

"Come with me forever in hell" Kikyo said

"_What's wrong with you the poor guys past out!"_ the memory also disappeared

"What's going on?!!!" He yelled

"I Don't think I can travel with you anymore" Kagome said-

"I love you as a half demon!!!" She yells- different memories flooded his mind

"Kagome..." -

"NARAKU!" inuyasha yells- Kiro started looking everywhere , he could see everything, but yet nothing at the same time, he spun around

"Kiro... we are connected..."a voice said in his ear

Kiros eyes shot open from his dream

"Kiro!" Kagome said , it was the afternoon and his head was on her lap

"K-Kagome" the memories hit him again

"KAGOME!!"he shot up

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked

"Kikyo..." kiro said putting kagome in a shocked state

"What?"

"Inuyasha..." he whispered

"...we...are...connected..."Kiro looked at Kagome and smiled

"We're Connected Kagome, me, you and Inuyasha..."Kagome turned her head

"I wish he wasn't..." a tear rolled down her cheek

- hey there please review ! The more reviews, the better the reviews, the sooner the updates-


	7. Connected forever n ever,right?

1**Chapter 7- We are connected forever and ever... right?**

**-hey everyone I really enjoyed the good reviews I got, so here's the next chapter!**

Out look from last chapter:

"We're Connected Kagome, me, you and Inuyasha..."Kagome turned her head

"I wish he wasn't..." a tear rolled down her cheek–

-_We are connected-_ Kagome thought as she felt the tears beginning to flow

"Kagome... please don't cry" Kiro looked at her with a sad look on his face

"I hate it when you cry..." Kiro then thought of something and for some reason, it got forced out

"I will keep my promise to you, unlike him, I will do my best to make you happy... and I will never look at another woman, nor will I leave you to cry because of another woman" Kiro sounded serious and Kagomes tears halted

"Ki-ro..." Kagome turned to him

"That's all I ever wanted to hear" she leaned in, and gave him a kiss. Kiros face went red as he returned the kiss

"Kagome..." he smiled

"I will keep my promise, no matter what" kagome stood up

"Common, let's go and get something to eat" she smiled

"Ok, I'm starving"

"Want to come over and have some ramen?" Kagome thought to herself _- Inuyasha loves Ramen-_

"I love Ramen!" Kiro said with excitement, kagome sighed

"Ok let's go!" kagome walked down the street with Kiro until they got to her house

"Kagome..." Said Inuyasha as he watched her walk up the shrine steps with Kiro

"I'm so sorry... but am I really that easily forgotten about?, you cried so hard but now... you're all happy and with another guy after you said you loved me?!" Inuyasha was angry but also he had this pain in his heart and it wouldn't go away, it was worse then with Kikyo, it hurt worse then anything he's ever felt

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered one more time as she walked into her house with Kiro.

"Kagome..." Kiro said at the same time

"Yes?" Kagome smiled

"Er... nothing" Kiro laughed

"Ok let's make ramen " kagome giggled

outside...

"Kagome, why?..."inuyasha felt tears burning at his golden eyes

"...I love you kagome... and I never could truly say it ... and I never had the chance to show it... I'm sorry" inuyasha jumped into the well.

-well everyone what did you think? Please review


End file.
